


Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coma, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry Allen is brought into S.T.A.R. Labs after being struck by lightning, Cisco eventually begins to talk to the coma-induced man, growing more and more comfortable with doing so as the weeks pass by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on tumblr (@flashsvibe)

It’s been about a week since they brought Barry Allen into S.T.A.R. Labs. 

Struck by lightning. Cisco imagines that that would make a great movie--although with the unconscious body of Barry right in front of him, he mumbles “Sorry, I’m a bad person” as if Barry can hear him. 

“It’s Cisco, by the way,” he continues, checking the machines surrounding the other boy. “The engineering tech. We met last week.”   


He glances at Barry Allen, taking notice of the freckles scattering all about his face and down his neck and bare chest. He finds himself doing this a lot in the past several days--noticing the tiniest of Barry’s features, appreciating the boy’s obvious good looks.  

He swallows, feeling his cheeks stinging a bit as he puts himself at a safe distance from the permanently asleep boy. 

“Uhm.” Cisco coughs awkwardly, avoiding to look at Barry. “So...I heard you’re a forensic scientist? That’s gotta be cool, man. D’you see a lot of blood? What’s the freakiest thing you’ve seen at a crime scene?” 

He’s finally looking at Barry again, suddenly feeling a little sad that there’s no way of knowing when Barry would wake up...and when Barry would actually talk back to Cisco and answer all of his weird questions. 

He wonders what Barry Allen’s voice would sound like for the next few days, continuing to speak to him, becoming more and more comfortable around him. 

Cisco doesn’t know if he should be grateful that Caitlin is too distant to question his odd behavior, or if he should need Caitlin to tell him to cut it out. 

“Caitlin would love you,” Cisco tells Barry one day, sitting close by his bed. “She’s been a bit cold, because of Ronnie, y’know. But she’s amazing...and badass, really. She’s like the big sister I always wanted.” 

Dr. Wells doesn’t pay too close attention to Cisco, either. Sometimes he comes into the room, catching Cisco speaking to an unconscious body, and the only thing he gives Cisco is a look before he goes on with his day.   


“Dr. Wells...” Cisco starts telling Barry another day. “Dr. Wells is someone I’ve looked up my entire life, and it’s an honor to work with him. I think he’ll love working with you. He’s...he’s something else.”   


Two months later and nothing has changed. Cisco tries his best to not be disappointed when he comes to a very still Barry Allen. 

So Cisco starts to do more than talk to him about his daily life. He sets up Netflix on a tv in the room with Barry and he binge watches _Breaking Bad_ and _Doctor Who_. 

“I bet Ten would be your favorite Doctor,” Cisco tells Barry, grinning at him, as if Barry can grin back. “We should totally try inventing a sonic screwdriver when you wake up. We should try a lot of things, like, experiments. That’d be awesome.”   


Another month later, Cisco becomes comfortable enough to ask about Barry when Joe and Iris, Barry’s adoptive family, comes to visit on a regular basis. He asks about Barry’s work, his likes and dislikes, his favorite type of music, his favorite food. 

Luckily, Iris always happily answers his questions, with a seemingly knowing smile. Cisco pretends not to see it, though, because he’s not going to admit...whatever he’s feeling with a very still and very silent body.  

Another three months pass by without a single change. Even Caitlin breaks from her cold exterior to tell Cisco that everything is going to be okay and Barry Allen _will_ wake up...eventually, she adds, which doesn’t help Cisco, but he appreciates her words anyway. 

“You know,” Cisco starts telling Barry while he watches _How It’s Made_ , “it’s really unfair how pretty you are, dude. I mean...” He begins to blush. “God, I hope you can’t hear this, but, I hope you like me when you wake up. I know I can be real nerdy and stuff, but I think we’ll be cool friends. Maybe something more, I dunno. So...just...please like me?”   


And finally, _finally_ , during the ninth month since Barry Allen has been brought to S.T.A.R. Labs, he wakes up. 

Which Cisco proudly proclaims that it was all because of him, since he played Barry’s favorite Lady Gaga song at the time. 

For the next several weeks, he restrains his excitement about getting to work closely with Barry while he’s discovering his superpowers. He refrains from staring at Barry for too long, because he’s _awake_ and he’s _talking_ to Cisco with an amazing, almost lyrical voice and he’s actually _smiling_ back at him so often that Cisco considers inventing goggles to prevent the brightness that adorable smile gives him. 

It may be ridiculous, but Cisco is possibly in love. After a few months of being close friends, he’s hopelessly, pathetically, _in love_ with Barry Allen. 

He’s just convinced that there’s no way Barry could love him back, and it breaks his little heart every time Barry grins at him or pats his shoulder or even hug him. 

Cisco definitely savors every second of those hugs. 

“You need to tell him,” Caitlin sternly says, standing in between Cisco and his desk, crossing her arms over her chest. “This is getting a bit absurd--and when I say a bit, I mean _a lot_ , Cisco.” She’s gotten quite chatty ever since Barry woke up.   


Cisco tries not to roll his eyes at frustrated Caitlin. “It would ruin our friendship if I tell him,” he says. “He doesn’t and never will like me. I...Cait, I really don’t want to ruin what we already have.” 

Caitlin’s expression softens at this. “I’m sorry,” she says, quietly. “But, if you never tell him, how could you ever know if he likes you or not?” 

Caitlin doesn’t bring it up again for another few days, but she gives Cisco encouraging nods whenever he and Barry get the chance to be alone in the lab. 

But Cisco will not tell him. He won’t, he _can’t_. 

No matter how attentive and caring Barry is to him. No matter the lengths Barry goes to protect Cisco at all costs. No matter the quick, little glances Barry does to Cisco’s lips, as if Cisco can’t see. No matter how close they end up sitting together, shoulders and legs touching when they’re binge watching Netflix shows.

He just can’t tell him. 

“So...Iris has told me that you’d talk to me in my sleep,” Barry says one day when they’re working on their suit.   


Cisco fumbles a bit, his face flushing as he attempts to keep his cool. “Uhhh...” 

“Thank you,” Barry tells him, smiling softly. “I mean, it’s not like I heard anything, but...you didn’t even know me and you were there for me...so, thanks, man.” He nudges his shoulder against Cisco, and it makes Cisco want to melt into a puddle onto the floor.   


They fall into a comfortable silence, making Cisco worry about the sound of his heartbeat, wondering if Barry could hear it, too. 

“Okay, it’s all ready to go,” Cisco says when he’s finished updating Barry’s earpiece system. He turns to face the taller boy, immediately getting lost in those deep, deep green eyes. “Ready to test it out?” he asks, landing back on earth and he starts walking over to his desk. 

Except Barry lets out a soft, “ _Cisco_ ” and he grabs onto Cisco’s wrist, turning him back around. 

“Bar, wh-wha--?”   


Before he could even utter another word, Barry is pressing his lips against his, cupping one side of Cisco’s face while his hand is still gripping onto Cisco’s wrist. 

And Cisco’s brain just kind of short circuits, and he’s luckily managed to kiss Barry back. 

Holy shit, he’s realized,  _Barry Allen is kissing him_. And _he’s kissing Barry Allen_. 

Cisco must have fallen into a coma himself. This cannot be happening. There’s no way that Barry would like him as more than a friend. They’re best friends. And this could ruin everything they have. 

Except Barry is still kissing him until Cisco has to pull back for some air. 

“Holy crap,” Cisco whispers, noticing how red Barry’s lips are, his pupils dilated.   


“Was that...was that okay?” Barry asks, rather breathless. 

Cisco is able to nod enthusiastically. “Yes,” he breathes. “So much _yes_.” He still cannot believe that this is actually happening. 

Barry lets out a relived sigh. “Thank god,” he says. “I was...I was so worried that you didn’t...god, Cisco, I like you. I like you so much.” 

“A-are you serious?” Cisco asks, his eyes widening in disbelief. 

“I, uhm...” Now Barry seems to be nervous, scratching the back of his neck. “I may or may not have heard you...while I was asleep.” 

It takes a moment for Cisco to process this. “Wait, you heard me? Oh god, was I creepy? I was totally creepy. I-it just happened, I mean, you looked like a good listener, so I--” 

“Well, I _was_ asleep,” Barry says, chuckling softly. “And don’t worry, you weren’t creepy. And I think I only got a few pieces of you talking here and there. You were...adorable. Uhm, you sounded adorable, anyway. I couldn’t actually see you, but...I imagined you to be cute...and ridiculously hot, and I was right.” 

Cisco raises his eyebrows. “Really? Me, ridiculous hot?” he repeats. 

Barry leans back in, their foreheads pressing together. “Guess I’ll just have to show you how hot I think you are,” he says, before he closes the gap between them. 

Sometime during their long, wonderful exploration of each other, Cisco hears a faint “I love you” into his ear. 

Cisco kisses Barry hard and passionate before he says “I love you, too, you nerd.” 


End file.
